


White Russian but worse

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cock stepping, dirty talking, dom!husk, sub! angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: shameless smut based off the stream highlight of Angel saying he finds Husk's drinking hot. Please, no one read this ever. Its terrible.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	White Russian but worse

**Author's Note:**

> God has left my soul

Angel made his way to the bar, coming home late from a night of work. His off-shoulder sweater showed off his buxom chest fluff, the pink cashmere clinging to his slim frame just right. He paired it with a black leather miniskirt, with platform boots up to his thighs. Husk tried to ignore the alluring sight in front of him, cleaning a glass out. 

"What is it you want" he mumbled gruffly, adverting his eyes. Angel didn't have any snide comments, only an exhausted "anything with coffee" coming from his mouth. 

Husk got to work, pouring cream and kalua into a glass with ice. "Rough day with the pimp?" he poured some vodka into the glass, sliding the white Russian down to the admittedly attractive spider. 

"You have no fucking idea..." 

Husk poured himself a drink, and raised it up to him. Angel did the same, both taking swigs at the same time. Angel bit his lip, watching the feline down about half the glass in just one sip. He had to admit, it was fucking attractive. Angel most certainly had a type, harsh and uncaring, the type who would throw you their shirt after sex and tell you to hurry the fuck up and dress. 

Angel was too caught up in his thoughts to realize Husk said something. "Huh..?" 

Husk grumbled and repeated himself. "I _said_...." He downed the rest of the drink and began pouring himself another "Whats so bad with the pimp? Don't like living the comfort life anymore?" 

Angel rolled his eyes and sipped from his drink again. "Comfort my fuckin ass.. He's not likin this whole... dual household issue. He prefers I come home nightly again, and is gettin pretty rough about it... Other then that, its jus' johns bein' fuckin' annoyin.." 

Husk nodded along, and as the night went on he listened as both of them got tipsy enough for secrets to spill. 

Angel was the first to break, slurring out his own confession. 

"Y'know, I've always found you fuckin.... jus... so fuckin sexy.." He lightly grabbed onto Husks arm over the bar, playfully pulling him towards him. Husk shrugged his hand off, wings flitting up to cover his arm. "Yah jus' sayin that cause you're drunk" he mumbled, tending to something behind the bar. It was just the two of them now, any other patrons having gone to bed hours ago. 

"N'man, i mean it! Since y'got here, thought you where jus... such a meal..." he blew a kiss to Husk, giggling to himself softly. "M'sure if you let me, i could make you feel _great_ ~!" 

Husk flushed a light pink, using a rag to start cleaning the stickiness off the bar. "Don' say such disgustin' things, m'too old for you anyway."

Angel sat back before counting on his fingers "M'almost a hundred years ol' now.. Whas that bout bein' too old f'me?"

after that comment, it didn't take much convincing for Husk to let Angel behind the bar, the spider now going absolutely crazy sucking on Husks cock. Husk growled dominantly as he playfully slowed his head bobbing, the sound sending shivers down Angels spine and straight to his dick. He moved one of his hands towards his cock, only for Husk to push his head all the way down to the base, and huskily growl out "Did I say you can touch yourself?"

Angel whined softly, taking things a bit further and testing his luck. He palmed at his own crotch, which Husk took notice off. He huffed and used his foot to push Angel off his cock and onto his back, rolling his eyes. He used his foot to nudge Angels legs open, glaring at the spider. "Can't fuckin listen to a simple direction... I _said_ " He pressed his foot to Angels crotch, lightly at first, but applying pressure slowly. "Do not touch." Angel moaned out, trying to keep it soft but decades of acting making it only so soft. "S-so, just takes some booze to get the kitty feisty?" Husk growled and hissed out to the spider "Don't fuckin' talk back, theres a reason I get drunk in m'room.." he swigged from his drink on the counter, completely ignoring the squirming spider desperately trying to rut against his shoe, looking for any friction. The blatant ignoring drove Angel _crazy_ , and he upped his moaning until he couldn't _possibly_ be ignored. Husk shot him a glare, and moved his foot off Angel, now leaving him with nothing whatsoever. His command was one word, and God if Angel didn't enjoy seeing Husk get like this. " **Stay.** " Angel, of course, being a bratty twink, instantly started feeling himself up, two hands squeezing his chest fluff and the other two trailing down his torso to his thighs, trying to put on as much of a show as he could. Husk rolled his eyes, and huffed as he thought of all the dirty things he had in store for Angel.


End file.
